Morning Star
by sensual-irish
Summary: Can life get any more desolate? How do you keep pushing on? Jasper finds a reason to see another day and saves the passion for life in a girl who knows his every secret. *NEW NAME!*
1. Preface

**A/N: Well, here it is folks. Hope this short start comes off fairly strong, but I'll be building her character a little better in the next chapter. It will alternate views between the two main characters every other chapter, that way you can see how each react to the situations. Enjoy!**

Preface

Most days I question myself and wonder if what I am doing is the right thing. I've never had much confidence in myself as a person, but every now and again I surprise myself with how strong my convictions can become without me noticing.

The past four years of my life were like living in purgatory, and now I've finally seen the pearly gates after all that time. It was enough to make me want to weep in happiness. But for me, everything always is tainted. I always get right within reach and have it snatched away from me.

Not this time.

I've grown in these last few months, mentally, and finally feel like the grown woman I wanted to be. It's all thanks to _him._

My fallen angel. The man who has faced more tragedy and despair than I could dream, and he came through it with flying colors. Who am I to complain and moan about my lot in life now that I have such an incredible man?

I'll spend the rest of forever showing him just how much of a difference he really makes in my life and that he matters more than he can comprehend if he'll have me.

That is, if I don't die first.

**Reviews are what authors crave, so leave some for me! I'll give you props every chapter after you leave a review…and cyber candy….Lol.**

**xx**

**Irish**


	2. Soul Food

**A/N: Okay, first chapter is here! Sorry, been swamped with work. Please enjoy and review!**

**xx**

**~Irish**

**KPOV**

Chapter 1: Soul Food

It's literally been the week from hell. Hot, muggy weather decided to descend on New England this first week in August and the worst part was: there wasn't even any sun so that I could actually go out and enjoy the heat. I was stuck working outdoors, in a sweater, in a ninety-eight degree thunderstorm. Why a sweater you ask? Because when I do actually get to go inside, they've got the air conditioner blasting at a constant sixty-five. Being soaked and then freezing to death is not my idea of fun. The sweater keeps most of the rain out while keeping me a little warmer indoors.

I sell cars for a living. Not exactly my dream job, but it pays the bills.

_Finally_ seven o'clock rolls around and I can head home. Not that I've got anyone to rush home _to_, but it will be nice to sit down and eat dinner for a change instead of rushing off to work somewhere else. I can all ready hear the ramen noodles screaming my name from their little packages in the pantry. Food for the soul. Yeah, I'm a healthy eater all right.

It's heading towards twilight fast as I pull into my driveway, and I sit on the hood of my car to watch it's approach. This is my favorite time of day. The limbo between where the impossible might be possible and life stands suspended instead of rushing past me. Sometimes I wonder if there is something wrong in my head that I don't see the world the way other people do anymore. I'm only twenty-one and I feel sixty. I guess a lifetime's worth of pain in less than two years will do that to a person.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and a chill ran down my spine. I turned quickly to find whatever it was that was watching me, but didn't see anything. That was really starting to creep me out. It started only a few days ago, and had been happening every few hours ever since.

Maybe I really was going nuts.

Grabbing my briefcase out of the trunk of my car, I dashed to the house. My instincts were hardly ever wrong and right now they were screaming that something very dangerous was stalking my every move. At the same time however, a whisper in my head told me that if it had meant any specific harm to me, it probably would have all ready made some sort of move.

Key word being _probably_.

My front door swung open after a gentle push on my part and I stepped over the energy line of protection I had drawn. Another thing that set me apart from your everyday human. I looked at the clock. Twenty minutes until the _Twilight_ marathon was on HBO. Can anyone say geek? Yep, that's me. _Twilight_ junkie to the max. But hey, who wouldn't want a beautiful man to love you as much as Edward does Bella and still be able to protect you from the world? I guess maybe it's because I like to pretend there are other people out there who aren't exactly normal. People that, if they existed, might accept me as I am. Weirdness and all.

I stuck some ramen in the microwave to cook and plopped down on the new leather sofa I'd just gotten. Not like I have anyone else to spoil anymore. May as well give myself some quality gifts.

As I was slurping down the really hot soup, the doorbell rang. Mumbling curses at whichever of my well-meaning friends had ruined my quality time with the Cullen's, I shuffle to the heavy oak door and pulled it open. Who stood on the other side was enough to nearly give me a heart attack.

He looked exactly like Jasper.

"Hello," the look alike said, his deep voice inflected with a Southern drawl.

I promptly blacked out.


	3. Insanity Hits Like a Brick

**A/N: Hi guys! It's been awhile since the last update, but things have been really hectic in my life lately, and on top of that, working 60+ hours isn't exactly conducive to posting chapters. I hope y'all can forgive me. ^_^; Here's chapter two! And yes, its short because my boyfriend is an idiot and needs attention everytime I try to do something other than pay attention to him.**

Chapter 2: Insanity Hits Like a Brick

JPOV

Shocked wasn't the word to describe my state of mind as the young woman fainted right into my arms. It was like a scene out of a movie, or a practiced move. Just before she lost consciousness, I felt an array of emotions crowding within her skull with a volume I hadn't experienced in a human before. Of course, the predominant one was shock, followed closely by disbelief. A mental nod of acceptance, a caress of fondness, and then calm as the oblivion took over her mind. For once, I was baffled.

I had been following the little human for three days, five hours and twenty-three minutes. Until now, I had never appreciated Carlisle's preoccupation with the fire of the human spirit, or Edward with Bella's silent thoughts. This woman-child in my arms had become my emotional obsession, my all-too-good smelling addiction. I should be fine though, as Alice hadn't foreseen me sucking the life out of her as of yet. She waited in the woods behind the house just incase, however.

I moved into the house, placing the girl on the couch. Her breathing was easy, and her brows dipped close together, as if she were in pain, or having unpleasant thoughts. I wish I could say the same of myself, but the last breath I had taken had been outside before I had rang the doorbell, and my body was becoming uncomfortable. I didn't need the oxygen, but not being able to smell was disconcerting. I studied the room I was currently in with a cursory glance. Hardwood maple flooring, a dull moss green paint covering the walls - currently decorated in paintings and drawings of all genres - with a gold trim, the sofa and matching love seat white leather, and the antique desk in the corner a dark mahogany. There was also a modern entertainment center for the flat-screen TV made of glass and gold-colored metal.

The television was huge. It had to be at least forty to fifty inches. Who needed a TV that big? I remember when the damned things came out, barely holding a reception even in the city.

My lungs became so uncomfortable I had to take a breath. I exhaled through my nose and quickly inhaled though my mouth. The burn in my throat from the action was searing, hitting me faster and harder than a freight train. Actually, a freight train would have been preferable. I looked back to the source of my discomfort. Delicious smelling - sugary, seductive, pure luscious sin, the slip of a woman who made me feel this way.

Her long hair curled down and over her shoulder, the color of dark chocolate. I spied a lock hidden within the coils that was dyed a brilliant cerulean; I raised an eyebrow. What wild side was hidden beneath her polished exterior? Her skin was a honey color, which I knew was because she went tanning once a week. Feeling almost stalker-ish, I'd been following her for the past couple of days everywhere she went, afraid that if I lost her trail for one moment, she would disappear. I couldn't explain it. I was obsessed with her very existence.

She stirred restlessly on the couch, and I sat down on the love seat, waiting for her to wake. Her long, sooty-lashes fluttering briefly before she bolted upright. If I wasn't a vampire and used to sudden movements, I probably would have been startled. Amused though, I chuckled slightly. The girl whirled around and stared directly into my eyes, her own wide as saucers and the color of amethysts.

"Holy hell!" She breathed, freezing in place. "I've gone insane, and now I'm seeing hallucinations. I haven't dropped acid, so that excuse is out the window."

Her babbling was rather cute.

"Forgive me ma'am. I'm as real as you are. I didn't mean to startle you, but are you feeling better?"

Opening her mouth a couple of times without a word, she finally choked out, "You, Jasper Whitlock, cannot be real. One: you are a fictional character made up by Stephanie Meyer, two: you are a vampire, which don't exist no matter how much I wish otherwise, three: I …oh never mind. I'm calling 911 to get a CAT scan. Maybe I have a brain tumor."

She started towards the cell phone on the glass coffee table. I reached out and snagged it quicker than she would be able to see, and stood before her. She blinked rapidly and started backing up. Confusion eclipsed any other emotion, although there was hope trying to burst through the haze. Hope? Hope for what, I wonder.

"I'm real," I said, grasping her hand and letting her feel the chill of my skin.

"Holy hell," she breathed again.

"Tell me your name, since you all ready know who I am." It wasn't a request, but a command. One that I desperately, foolishly hoped she'd follow. I was too captivated by this frail, delicate human.

"I'm Kitty Campbell, and I am now going into the kitchen and get my ramen. My movie marathon starts soon, and I don't want to miss it."

She flounced out of the room in a daze, with me watching her dumbfounded. What a strange little human.

**Please Review. It's my ice cream and marshmallows....which equals life.**


	4. Everyone Wants a Prince Charming

**A/N: Hello to all my readers! And yes, I've seen how many of you actually read this story. Thanks to all those who have put me on their favorites and alerts. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (*^_^*) However, I'm a little disappointed in the review response, and would loooovveee to see it pick up quite a bit. I know that the past couple of chapters have been really short, and I apologize profusely for it. From now on, the chapters will have the length we all love when reading a story. Fall is in the air here where I live, so things will be slowing down at work, allowing me more time to update! Yay for updating! This chapter is going to pop back and forth between Kitty and Jasper POVs. Here's chapter three!**

Chapter 3: Everyone Wants a Prince Charming

KPOV

I had a freaking vampire in my house. A gorgeous, fictional vampire in my house. One that felt all too real when he grabbed onto my wrist. I did mushrooms once, back in the first and only semester of college I had attended. The feeling that accompanied the hallucinations was totally lacking in the current situation. Was I going insane? Was my brain rotting out of my skull, and the loved-starved part of my consciousness was creating an alternate reality within my mind to make my death more acceptable to my psyche?

I started to feel dizzy and slightly ill.

Maybe if I ignore it, and pretend like everything is normal that it will all go away. Uh-huh. Yeah. Cause that's always worked _so_ well in the past for you, Kitty-girl. Okay, time to analyze. Today started out normal. Crappy, but normal. Sold some cars at work, fended off Mr. Creepy Neighbor's advances, got started to settle in for movie marathon night…then things turned weird. Nothing that would have triggered corporeal hallucinations.

I stirred my ramen, adding a slice of cheese, dicing up some scallion for flavor and color. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks out of the tin, I glance out into the living room. Yep, still there.

Jasper was looking at photographs on my desk, studying them with a strange intensity. "What are you looking at?" I asked, walking back into the room. I think I must have been in a mild state of shock. That's got to be the only explanation for why I was taking all of this strangeness in stride. I'd probably hyperventilate later on when I try to relax and go to sleep. I plopped down onto the sofa and stretched out over the entire thing. If Stephanie Meyers was any kind of accurate in character description, Jasper would be able to stand without it bothering him, but just to be on the polite side - polite, to a vampire that was probably going to drain me dry if he couldn't control his thirst? How idiotic can a girl get? - I waved to the love seat, signaling for him to take a seat as well.

"Who is the man and the little girl in this picture?"

My heart squeezed painfully at his innocent question. My sweet, little Isabella. Damn him for bringing that up first.

"No one," I replied, my voice harsher than I intended from the pain. "Why are you here, Mr. Whitlock?"

He was silent. I thought he wasn't going to answer, so I grabbed the remote and flipped the TV onto the correct channel. Carter Burwell's "Bella's Lullaby" drifted out of the speakers. I'd missed most of the first movie.

Finally, I heard him quietly reply, "I'm not sure. You were at the mall three days ago, shopping around in the perfume section of the store when I caught your scent. Alice had dragged me off on another shopping spree, mostly to carry all her purchases. I don't know what it is, but I can't seem to leave you alone. I've tried, and somehow I end up circling right back to you."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, choking on the ramen I was consuming as fast as humanly possible. Was he being serious? "Don't tell me I'm your _la tua cantante_?!" I blurted out, horrified.

Jasper's eyes widened as if he hadn't even considered that's the direction my mind would take. "No! I can promise you that, as appealingly delicious as your blood smells, even the thought of taking that from you horrifies me."

I nodded. Jasper, according to my diligent reading skills, hated being able to feel the emotions rolling off his human victims. Can't say as I blame him, though. I'd hate that part of being an empath as well if I were in his shoes. I was, however, relieved.

"Good. 'Cause I really want to watch the movie marathon without interruption. Death-by-sexy-vampire wasn't really on my to-do list today. Well talk after the movies." I settled deeper into the sofa, clapping my hands to dim the lights.

Needless to say I didn't concentrate very much with the strange vibrating…thing…in the air between us.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

JPOV

I couldn't believe the nonchalance that had taken over Kitty's outward demeanor since her initial reaction to my presence. Lucky for me, I could still sense the roiling emotions under her poker face. How did she handle them all? I wondered if she felt this much all the time, and if so, how she remained sane.

I had to bite back a laugh when I realized that she was watching the Twilight Saga marathon on HBO. Ironic much? But then again, Fate has always had a strange sense of humor towards my existence. The entertainment on the television was far from my first choice, but watching Kitty's reactions to the scenes was enjoyable in and of its self. I was fascinated by the way her eyes would light up when the onscreen Bella and Edward would interact, the way her cheeks would flush when things got a little too steamy in a scene, or her horrified gasps during battles. I didn't need my ability to be able to see how she was relating to the characters, but when she chose, I had to dig deep with the empathy to find out how she was feeling. What a fascinating little puzzle you are, Kitty Campbell.

"What is it about their story that captivates you so?" I asked her, unable to help myself. I couldn't read minds like Edward, which sometimes I wish I could, so if it didn't relate directly to her feelings, I was stumbling around blind.

Kitty sighed dreamily, still wrapped up in the story. "It's every girl's dream, whether they'll admit it or not to have a Prince Charming. Me, I'll settle for Prince Monogamous-with-a-Job. But that's beside the point. Edward is Bella's Prince Charming. He's not perfect, which would be boring, but he loves her and she loves him. Their love is the kind of fire that only grows with time rather than dimming, and anyone that tries to put out that fire will end up burning to death."

I shuddered mentally at how close her assessment of their relationship was to the truth. Look at all the vampires that had tried to separate them; they had _literally_ burned to death. After dismemberment of course.

"Do you know what I would give for someone to love me that much?"

She spoke so quietly that if I did have my enhanced hearing, I would have missed it. Her voice and emotions held heartache so painful I felt it to the center of my damned soul.

A light knock sounded on the door. I'd been so absorbed with the little human, I'd forgotten all about Alice and hadn't heard her approach. As Kitty started to rise, confusion evident on her features, Alice breezed in and started oohing and aahing over the décor.

"Don't bother getting up, I know where everything is. I'm just admiring your great taste in interior design. Where's your wardrobe? Oh never mind, I know where that is as well. I'm going to go peek around and see what we can do about updating it," she chirped, hugging Kitty like they were old friends. Which, knowing Alice, she probably felt they were.

"Okay…" Kitty stuttered out as Alice ran up the stairs at human speed. Then her eyes widened. "Alice is in my house. Planning on updating my wardrobe." She stood up quickly and chased the little pixie up the stairs. "Jasper, you stay right there! Alice! Wait! Don't touch the shoes!"

Why in heaven's name didn't she want Alice touching the shoes?

I had to see this.

OOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoO

KPOV

I race up the stairs as fast as my short legs would take me. "Alice, don't open the Jimmy Choos! I haven't even had them out of the box yet!" Shoes were my fetish. My money drainer, and my Jimmy Choos were the crème de le crème of my closet. I didn't even want them to be exposed to the light until the right occasion happened along. I almost had a heart attack on the spot when I realized those were the first ones Alice had bee-lined for and was now modeling in front of my full-length mirror.

"We have the same size feet, how awesome!" Alice twirled elegantly in the six-inch stilettos. I would have broken an ankle trying to imitate it. Queen of the Klutz, that's me. "Oh, don't worry, you and I are going shopping in an hour to revamp your wardrobe. I love your fashion sense, but these went out of style a year and a half ago. Some of your pant hems are even fraying!" The way she said it made it sound like the most heinous of crimes.

Then again, to Alice, it probably was.

"Alice, I don't have the money to revamp my closet, and since this is all some mass psychological breakdown on my part, I really don't want to go out in public right now."

She tsked at me and smiled indulgently. "Darling, this is no breakdown, and we most definitely are going shopping. Think of it as a 'welcome into the family present' from me. You wouldn't deny me having some fun by spending money on you, would you?" Her topaz gaze was pleading and innocent. I know I had some reason for saying no, but anything that came to mind was immediately dismissed as rude. Oh hell.

"I guess not," I said grudgingly. If my credit card is maxed out after this breakdown gets over, I'm going to throw a fit. I looked to my left as movement in the doorway caught my eye. Jasper was leaning against the door jamb with a smirk on his face. All sexy and yum in a black t-shirt, jeans and square-toed cowboy boots, he just oozed the come-sin-with-me-in-the-dark-of-the-night temptation.

Summoning up some fortitude, I glared at him over his amusement with my shopping predicament. Fat lot of help he is.

"Oh this will be so fun!"

I hope so Alice, cause when I float back down to Earth, I have a feeling I'm going to crash-land.


End file.
